1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic pencil, and more particularly, to an automatic pencil in which a lead pushing-out mechanism is internally mounted in a guide means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automatic pencil, a lead pushing-out mechanism has been mounted through a connecting member disposed between a guide means and outer tube. As a consequence, it is necessary to assemble the guide means, outer tube and connecting member parts after these parts have been once separately disassembled in view of the assembly construction. And it results in increase of man-hour for the assembly and complicatedness of parts to be worked, so that it has been difficult to manufacture such automatic pencil at a low cost.
Furthermore, in case of such an automatic pencil to which a means for preventing breakup of lead by which the lead is retracted when an excessive writing pressure is particularly applied to the automatic pencil is added, since a spring for adjusting writing pressure is installed in the automatic pencil other than a so-called knocking spring, it produces such disadvantage that the assembling operations become more difficult.